dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Waltz
Waltz is a dance performed in Dancing with the Stars. A ballroom dance originated in the 16th century, the Waltz is considered a sliding and gliding dance, typically performed in a closed waltz hold throughout the dance. There are several different styles within the waltz category, but in all cases, the dance must give the impression of rise and fall. It is one of the five ballroom dances currently competed internationally by professional dancers, along with the Viennese Waltz, Tango, Foxtrot, and Quickstep. In Dancing with the Stars, the style of waltz performed is otherwise known as the American Smooth waltz. It was first introduced to the show in Season 1. Season 16 marks the return of Waltz. Introduction and acceptance There are several references to a sliding or gliding dance—a waltz—from the 16th century, including the representations of the printer H.S. Beheim. The French philosopher Montaigne wrote of a dance he saw in 1580 in Augsburg, where the dancers held each other so closely that their faces touched. Kunz Haas (of approximately the same period) wrote, "Now they are dancing the godless Weller or Spinner". "The vigorous peasant dancer, following an instinctive knowledge of the weight of fall, utilizes his surplus energy to press all his strength into the proper beat of the measure, thus intensifying his personal enjoyment in dancing". The peasants of Bavaria, Tyrol, and Styria began dancing a dance called Walzer, a dance for couples, around 1750. The Ländler, also known as the Schleifer, a country dance in 3/4 time, was popular in Bohemia, Austria, and Bavaria, and spread from the countryside to the suburbs of the city. While the eighteenth century upper classes continued to dance the minuet, bored noblemen slipped away to the balls of their servants. In the 1771 German novel Geschichte des Fräuleins von Sternheim by Sophie von La Roche, a high-minded character complains about the newly introduced waltz among aristocrats thus: "But when he put his arm around her, pressed her to his breast, cavorted with her in the shameless, indecent whirling-dance of the Germans and engaged in a familiarity that broke all the bounds of good breeding—then my silent misery turned into burning rage." Describing life in Vienna (dated at either 1776 or 1786), Don Curzio wrote, "The people were dancing mad ... The ladies of Vienna are particularly celebrated for their grace and movements of waltzing of which they never tire." There is a waltz in the second act finale of the opera "Una Cosa Rara" written by Martin y Soler in 1786. Soler's waltz was marked Andante con moto, or "at a walking pace with motion", but the flow of the dance was sped-up in Vienna leading to the Geschwindwalzer, and the Galloppwalzer. In the transition from country to town, the hopping of the Ländler, a dance known as Langaus, became a sliding step, and gliding rotation replaced stamping rotation. In the 19th century, the word primarily indicated that the dance was a turning one; one would "waltz" in the polka to indicate rotating rather than going straight forward without turning. The Viennese custom is to slightly delay the second and third beats of each measure. The younger Strauss would sometimes break up the one-two-three of the melody with a one-two pattern in the accompaniment along with other rhythms, maintaining the 3/4 time while causing the dancers to dance a two-step waltz. The metronome speed for a full bar varies between 60 and 70, with the waltzes of the first Strauss often played faster than those of his sons. Shocking many when it was first introduced, the waltz became fashionable in Vienna around the 1780's, spreading to many other countries in the years to follow. It became fashionable in Britain during the Regency period, having been made respectable by the endorsement of Dorothea Lieven, wife of the Russian ambassador. Diarist Thomas Raikes later recounted that "No event ever produced so great a sensation in English society as the introduction of the waltz in 1813." In the same year, a sardonic tribute to the dance by Lord Byron was anonymously published (written the previous autumn). Influential dance master and author of instruction manuals, Thomas Wilson published A Description of the Correct Method of Waltzing in 1816. Almack's, the most exclusive club in London, permitted the waltz though the entry in the Oxford English Dictionary shows that it was considered "riotous and indecent" as late as 1825. The waltz, and especially its closed position, became the example for the creation of many other ballroom dances. Subsequently, new types of waltz have developed, including many folk and several ballroom dances. Gallery 87986 melissa-rycroft-and-tony-dovolani-dwts-week-one.jpg Drew and Cheryl S18 Week 3 Waltz 1.jpg Drew and Cheryl S18 Week 3 Waltz 2.jpg Patti disney.jpg Marla-Tony-Week4-Waltz1.jpg Marla-Tony-Week4-Waltz2.jpg Marla and Tony S22 Week 4 Waltz.jpg Marla and Tony S22 Week 4 Waltz 1.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 9 Waltz 1.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 9 Waltz 2.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 9 Waltz 3.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 9 Waltz 4.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 9 Waltz 5.jpg Calvin and Lindsay S23 Week 9 Waltz 6.jpg Jana and Gleb S23 Week 9 Waltz 3.jpg Jana and Gleb S23 Week 9 Waltz 4.jpg Jana and Gleb S23 Week 9 Waltz 5.jpg Jana and Gleb S23 Week 9 Waltz 6.jpg Jana and Gleb S23 Week 9 Waltz 7.jpg Jana and Gleb S23 Week 9 Waltz 8.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_4_Waltz_2.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_4_Waltz_3.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_4_Waltz_4.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_4_Waltz_5.jpg Hayley and Keo S24 Week 5 Waltz 1.jpg Hayley and Keo S24 Week 5 Waltz 2.jpg Hayley and Keo S24 Week 5 Waltz 3.jpg Hayley and Keo S24 Week 5 Waltz 4.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 8 Waltz 2.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 8 Waltz 3.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 8 Waltz 4.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 8 Waltz 5.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 8 Waltz 6.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 8 Waltz 7.jpg David and Lindsay S24 Week 8 Waltz 8.jpg Nikki and Artem S25 Week 2 Night 1 Waltz 2.jpg Nikki and Artem S25 Week 2 Night 1 Waltz 3.jpg Nikki and Artem S25 Week 2 Night 1 Waltz 4.jpg Nikki and Artem S25 Week 2 Night 1 Waltz 5.jpg Nikki and Artem S25 Week 2 Night 1 Waltz 6.jpg Nikki and Artem S25 Week 2 Night 1 Waltz 7.jpg Vanessa and Maks S25 Week 5 Waltz 3.jpg Vanessa and Maks S25 Week 5 Waltz 4.jpg Vanessa and Maks S25 Week 5 Waltz 5.jpg Vanessa and Maks S25 Week 5 Waltz 6.jpg Vanessa and Maks S25 Week 5 Waltz 7.jpg Vanessa and Maks S25 Week 5 Waltz 8.jpg Vanessa and Maks S25 Week 5 Waltz 9.jpg Vanessa and Maks S25 Week 5 Waltz 10.jpg Vanessa and Maks S25 Week 5 Waltz 11.jpg Vanessa and Maks S25 Week 5 Waltz 12.jpg Vanessa and Maks S25 Week 5 Waltz 13.jpg Hayley and Alan S25 Week 5 1.jpg Hayley and Alan S25 Week 5 2.jpg Hayley and Alan S25 Week 5 3.jpg Hayley and Alan S25 Week 5 4.jpg Hayley and Alan S25 Week 5 5.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 8 Waltz 2.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 8 Waltz 3.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 8 Waltz 4.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 8 Waltz 5.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 8 Waltz 6.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 8 Waltz 7.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 8 Waltz 8.jpg Dwts 27 week 3 john emma waltz 0.jpg Dwts 27 week 3 john emma waltz.jpg Dwts 27 week 3 john emma waltz 3.jpg Dwts 27 week 3 john emma waltz 2.jpg Performances Vanessa and Maks’ - Waltz - Dancing with the Stars|Dancing with the Stars 25 Week 5 Bobby & Sharna’s Waltz – Dancing with the Stars|Dancing with the Stars 27 Week 5 Category:Dances Category:Ballroom Dances